A Friend in the Darkness
by Bungarin
Summary: Gelap... Hanya itu yang kurasakan. Tapi tidak ketika "dia" datang dalam kegelapanku.


**Summary: Gelap… Hanya itu yang kurasakan… Tapi tidak ketika "dia" datang**** dalam kegelapan ku.**

**Warning : NO YAOI. NO LEMON. Just FRIENDS.**

**Chara : Female Allen Walker. **

**Disclaimer : Punya mbak Hoshino. Jika punya saya pasti DGM jadi film keroncongan XD.**

* * *

**~A friend in the Darkness~**

"Bangunlah, matahari pagi yang cerah telah datang menjemputmu. Dia mengucapkan selamat pagi!"

Aku tersenyum, lalu membuka mataku. Tapi semua sama saja. Gelap, tanpa seberkas cahaya apapun. Ya, inilah duniaku. Aku berharap, saat pagi datang, aku dapat melihat burung-burung beterbangan dan tetes embun di dedaunan. Melihat sebuah cahaya hangat yang menenangkan. Ini memang hal yang biasa bagi anak normal. Namun merupakan sebuah impian bagiku.

Hari ini hari Senin. Aku tak perlu berangkat ke sekolah. Aku duduk di meja belajarku. Sambil meraba huruf braile yang ada di depanku. Merasakan bentuk-bentuk huruf di jariku. Aku lebih senang membaca buku dibanding berjalan-jalan. Bukannya takut akan tersesat, tapi aku takut kejadian dulu terulang lagi.

Saat aku sedang berjalan sendirian di sebuah taman bermain, sekelompok anak kecil menghampiri ku. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan mereka yang dingin. Tatapan mengejek. Tatapan yang kubenci. Mereka pun tertawa dan berteriak.

"Orang buta! Orang buta!"

Mereka juga melempariku dengan batu-batu kecil. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai mengurung diri.

Aku membutuhkan seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang mau menerima ku apa adanya. Hingga akhirnya Rin datang. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Dialah orang pertama yang menemaniku dalam kegelapan. Dia selalu membangunkan di pagi hari dengan kata bijaknya. Dia juga yang selalu mengajakku berbicara ketika aku sendirian di kamar. Mama selalu pulang malam. Aku tahu, dia bekerja keras untuk membiayai operasi mataku. Ah, seandainya saja Papa masih ada.....

* * *

Dering telepon mengagetkanku. Aku segera beranjak dari kursi kayu ku. Sambil meraba-raba mencari tempat benda itu berada. Setelah dapat, aku pun mengangkat gagang telepon itu.

"Halo?" sapa ku pada orang yang menelepon. Ternyata itu Mama.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, sebuah berita yang disampaikan oleh ibuku. Mendengar hal itu, seperti beribu bunga tumbuh dihatiku. Aku senang sekali. Aku harus menyampaikan ini pada Rin.

Aku pun menaruh gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya semula. Dan menutup pintu.

"Rin...." aku memanggil namanya.

"Aku disini Allen. Di samping mu. Ada apa Allen? Sepertinya, kamu senang sekali hari ini"

"Iya. Tadi Mama meneleponku. Katanya minggu depan aku akan dioperasi. Aku tak menyangka bahwa sebentar lagi impian ku menjadi nyata" jelasku sambil tersenyum. Tapi, sunyi. Tak ada jawaban.

"Rin? Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Oh aku senang. Hanya saja.... Aku takut. Kamu tak mau mengenalku lagi nantinya"

"Rin, kau tak perlu khawatir. Siapapun kamu, dari manapun asalmu, aku tak peduli. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku"

"Kamu akan berkata lain nantinya. Percayalah"

Aku hendak membuka mulutku, tapi Rin tak mengizinkanku.

"Dunia itu indah. Tapi ingatlah, jangan terjebak oleh keindahan dunia"

"Rin...."

Sunyi. Kemana Rin? Dan.... Siapa dia?

* * *

Minggu telah tiba. Inilah saatnya. Aku diantar oleh mama menggunakan mobil yang lumayan besar. Kami menuju ke sebuah rumah sakit. Mama pun mengantarku ke bilik kamar tempat aku akan dioperasi. Aku mendengar sebuah suara berat.

Aku terbaring di sebuah kasur. Dan mendengar dentingan peralatan operasi. Aku juga mendengar suara suster yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Lalu aku merasakan sebuah jarum menusuk tangan ku. Dan aku tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi. Aku pun terlelap.

Aku tidak tahu aku dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Yang jelas, tubuhku seperti melayang. Semua menjadi sunyi. Aku takut.

"Allen, ini aku" tiba-tiba Rin ada di hadapanku. "Jangan takut Allen. Sebentar lagi, kamu akan menjadi anak yang normal. Kamu akan tahu bagaimana indahnya bunga-bunga dan birunya langit. Aku tahu kamu adalah anak yang baik. Jangan pernah lupakan mereka yang pernah senasib denganmu. Ingatlah, betapa sulitnya hidup dalam kegelapan"

Lalu semua kembali sunyi.

* * *

"Kamu siap Allen? Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat" dokter berbicara denganku.

"Ya dokter. Aku Cuma terlalu senang"

Aku tertawa kecil. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Mama menggenggam tanganku erat.

Sebuah suara gunting terdengar di telingaku. Perlahan-lahan perbanku dibuka. Kepalaku terasa ringan. Dan akhirnya semua perban telah dibuka.

"Nah, sekarang, buka matamu perlahan-lahan"

Hatiku semakin berdebar-debar. Dan perlahan-lahan... Aku pun membuka mataku. Sekilas, aku melihat seberkas cahaya. Lalu makin lama semua tampak jelas. Aku melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan wajahnya yang keibuan. Apakah dia....

"Mama?"

"Ya tuhan, kamu bisa melihat. Anakku...."

Mama memelukku erat. Aku tahu beliau menangis.

"Terimakasih Dokter!"

Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Berterimakasihlah pada tuhan Allen. Karena dialah yang telah memberikan penglihatanmu ini"

Setelah itu Dokter pergi dari kamarku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. "Rin...."

"Kau ingin melihat Rin sayang?" tanya Mama. Beliau mengambil sesuatu dari sebelah tempat tidurku. Dan mataku terbelalak kaget. Sebuah...

BONEKA

Boneka berbentuk kelinci berwarna putih. Berada di hadapanku.

"Di... Dia Rin?"

"Ya. Dia Rin. Kamu sangat menyayangi dia kan? Mama tahu kau suka berbicara dengannya. Papamu yang memberikannya sebelum dia meninggal."

Aku semakin tak percaya. Ternyata sahabatku adalah sebuah boneka. Sebuah benda mati yang tak mungkin mampu berbicara. Lalu kulihat bibirnya bergerak, seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Apakah ini khayalanku? Bulu kudukku merinding.

* * *

**Uwaaahh...!!! Bikin crita horor misterius kesannya...**

**KEREN...!!!!**

**Rasanya kalo nulis ini jadi merinding getho. Tapi ga tau perasaan pembaca. Mana Allen jadi buta lagi.**

**Rin akan terus menulis untuk menyenangkan hati para pembaca (dan diri sendiri)!!! **

**Harus meningkatkan imajinasi lebih dari ini! YEAAHHH!!!**

**Review! Onegai...**


End file.
